Untitled as of yet
by The Mummy Crew
Summary: The descendants of the original Mummy characters are going on a little adventure of their own. There are all sorts of people after them- a blood-thristy Egyptian god out to take over the universe, a mass murderer- can it get any worse?


Okies, here's the very beginning of our little Mummy story. This is really the only time in a long time we're gonna mention these certain characters right here, but, hey, whatever. It's the first part.

We don't own the Mummy or the Mummy Returns, but most of the ideas here are our own, so…yeah. We will be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very mad if you steal any of our ideas, so don't with out asking.

Hope you like it! ^^

A man hurtled down a long flight of stairs, holding something in his hands very tightly. He was slowed down by its weight and he stopped halfway down to rip off the covering.

" The Book of the Dead!" he breathed. " It does exist!" He fingered the symbols around the edge of the closed black book and the key lock.

He looked warily around him, then hastily put the brown cloth covering back on it and continued his mad dash down the stairs.

" Mr. Tetoni!" he called at the bottom of the steps. The basement of the museum was pitch black and he didn't dare move away from the stairs. " Mr. Tetoni!" he called out again into the darkness.

" Ah, yes, Professor John Encryte, nice to meet you again," said a low silky voice in front of him.

" M- Mr. Te- Tetoni, the- the pleasure is all m- mine, I'm sure," stuttered the professor. He remembered the first time he had met Ralph Tetoni- and he shivered slightly at the memory.

" And I noticed that you were kind enough to bring the Book with you," Mr. Tetoni said. Encryte heard him moved slightly- Tetoni was just trying to make him feel more comfortable; he knew that if he wanted to, Ralph Tetoni could move without making any sound. 

The lights switched on suddenly, blinding Encryte momentarily. He shut his eyes quickly. When he opened them, he saw Tetoni looking at him with amusement.

" What have you heard?"

" Many things, s- sir. Mostly about you wanting to bring back Imhotep once again and-"

" Imhotep!" spat Tetoni. " Why would I waste my time and money on such a foolish…he was stupid enough to let the O'Connells get him- twice. No, I need someone stronger, someone completely invincible- with powers unknown to any man- in short, my dear professor, a god."

" Oh, b- but, a g- g- god, sir, that's- that's just-"

" Yes, professor, a god," continued Tetoni, as if Encryte had never spoken. " One so powerful that he could rule the universe- starting with Earth, of course. I can't believe I never saw it before- all my wasted time and energies on useless things and people." He suddenly smiled. " I can still remember killing the O'Connells- that was the first part of this plan; to get rid of the O'Connells. There are still others that I need to take care of," he said, walking over to a large crate and opening it. " The Carnarvons…and that one last O'Connell girl…"

"Sir, forgive me for er, intruding, but wh- why must y- you kill them?"

" Because, Encryte!" Tetoni snapped, looking up at the nervous professor. " They would most likely ruin all my plans! This genius idea of mine started a long time ago and I put it into action a long time ago! It has drained a lot of my money, time, energy- do you know how long it took for me to find that book you're holding?!"

" N- no sir, I d- don't," he mumbled, looking down.

" Of course you don't," said Tetoni, turning back to the crate. " Now, why are going to attempt to bring down to earth one of the most powerful Egyptian gods-"

" Ra?"

" No, professor, he is the 'creator' to them, I doubt he would do much harm to earth."

" Osiris?" tried the professor again.

" Mm, no, I was actually hoping for-"

" Wepwawet?"

" No, stop interrupting me. My studies tell me that Wepwawet and Anubis are the same god- why the Egyptians invented both, I don't know. They are both alike in so many ways that-"

" S- sir," interrupted Encryte, pointing to something very strange in the center of the large storage basement. " Wh- what is that?"

Tetoni's face changed from annoyed to pleased. " Oh, I'm glad you noticed that. Yes, we will do this the correct way, with a human sacrifice and everything." He walked away from the open crate with a large jar in his hands.

" A- a human sacrifice?" asked Encryte, his voice high.

" Yes, Encryte, a human sacrifice," replied Tetoni, setting the jar down in front of a large metal ring- the kind you would see around a camp fire at a state park.

" Oh, oh, no, s- sir, I can't do this then," said Encryte, visibly shaking. He backed up a few steps.

Tetoni sighed and snapped his fingers once. Six men jumped out from behind some crates and grabbed Encryte.

" I had hoped you would do this willingly, but, if I have to…" He snapped his fingers again and two men came out, carrying the limp form of a woman, who was completely tied with ropes and gagged- though this wasn't needed, since she was unconscious.

"Kate!" cried the professor, struggling with the men. " No, please, let my daughter go, I'll do anything!"

" She's a pretty one, isn't she?" Tetoni asked, ignoring Encrytes pleas. He twirled a lock of the girl's white-blonde curly hair around one of his fingers.

" No, no, please, let her go! I'll do it, I'll bring Anubis down! I'll call all the gods you want, just let her go, leave her out of this!"

" How old is she?" Tetoni asked.

Encryte bit his lip. " She's seventeen."

" And you are…?"

" Thirty-eight."

" Well, I suppose she's a bit too young for me, but maybe my young nephew would like her."

" No!" shouted Encryte. " You twisted son of a-"

" All right, have it your way, I'll let her go once you've call down Anubis," Tetoni said with a shrug.

Encryte sighed then nodded.

" Right, then." Tetoni nodded slightly to the two men holding Kate Encryte and they disappeared. They came back a few minutes later with another young girl. She wasn't unconscious, and was looking around with scared eyes. Encryte looked at her once, then looked away, not wanting to see her frightened face.

" I'll need the key to open this," he said to Tetoni.

" The key?"

" Yes, sir, the key."

" What key?! Why would a stupid book need a key?!" He grabbed the Book from Encryte, ripped off the covering and tried to open it. He tried and swore and finally threw the book down on the floor. It didn't break.

" Well, then I guess we'll need to find the key," he said, suddenly very calm and composed again.

" And where would we find it?" asked Encryte, a faint smile twitching at his lips, because he thought that Tetoni would never be able to find it.

" Evelyn Carnarvon."

Okay, we need a lot of help with the title, because we have no idea what we're gonna have the title be! Help us! Pweeze!


End file.
